Spectacled Owl
The Spectacled Owl is common resident in many kinds of lowland tropical forest such as rainforest, savanna woodland and dry forest. It occurs throughout the tropical regions of South America from northern Argentina to southern Mexico. Due to its reclusive and nocturnal habits it is seldom seen, but its distinctive pulsating vocalizations are a common aspect of the nocturnal chorus in Neotropical lowland forest. It is polytypic with six subspecies recognized, differentiated on the basis of variations in underparts coloration and patterning. There is also subtle subspecific variation in voice. It forages nocturnally, feeding primarily on vertebrates up to the size of opossums, rabbits, and skunks. It is distinctive throughout most of its range, but appears very similar to the Tawny-browed Owl (Pulsatrix koeniswaldiana) of southeast Brazil and Paraguay, from which it differs in voice and in the coloration of their facial spectacles. When heard, it may be confused with it congener, the Band-bellied Owl (Pulsatrix melanota), which inhabits lower elevations in the Andes. Description The facial disc is dark brown, bordered by long white eyebrows, white lores and white malar (cheek) streaks. Eyes are bright orange-yellow. The cere and bill are yellowish-horn with a greenish tint towards the tip. The throat is white, forming a semi-collar, while the chin is black. The rest of the head and neck are uniform blackish-brown. Upperparts are uniform dark brown, merging into a more blackish colouration in the hindneck. Remiges and rectrices are barred with paler grey-brown. The chest has a broad dark brown band at the top, while the breast and belly are uniform pale yellow to yellowish-buff. Tarsi and toes are almost fully feathered creamy-buff. The unfeathered parts of the toes are whitish or pale grey, and the claws are dark. Juveniles are feathered mainly white, with a contrasting blackish heart-shaped face and brown on the wings and tail. Habits An unsociable bird. Generally nocturnal, with activity normally beginning after dusk and continuing to dawn. Roosts singly by day in trees with dense foliage. Most vocal on calm, moonlit nights. Size Length 43-52cm. Wing length 305-360mm. Tail length 164-215mm. Weight 453-906g. Females are larger and heavier than males. Hunting & Food Spectacled Owls eat small mammals including mice and the occasional possum or skunk, insects, spiders, many Caterpillars, bats, birds up to the size of Jays, crabs and frogs. They use a branch to perch on and scan the surrounding area. When prey is located, they drop with a swift pounce. Insects are snatched from foliage. Breeding In Costa Rica, eggs are laid in the dry season (mid-November to April), or at the start of the wet season. Spectacled Owls nest in tree hollows and lay 1-2 eggs, which are incubated by the female for about 5 weeks. Chicks leave the nest for surrounding branches at about 5-6 weeks, well before they can fly, but depend on their parents for up to a year once fledged. Often, only one chick will survive. Habitat Occurs more frequently in dense tropical rainforest with mature, large trees, including forest edges. Also found in dry forest, treed savannah habitat, plantations and open areas with scattered trees. Category:Birds Category:Birds of Prey Category:Owls Category:Nocturnal Creatures Category:Predators Category:Carnivores Category:South American Animals Category:Raptors